


The life of the party

by sukios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), anime - Fandom
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injured Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Recovery, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri Week, Violence, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Worried Katsuki Yuuri, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Victor and the gang are out celebrating a night of competitive skating, Yuuri slips away to go to the bathroom and is stopped by a fan. Things don't go as planned, it was supposed to be a fun night.(I suck at summaries, forgive me.)





	The life of the party

Victor and Yuuri were out with the gang celebrating another competitive night of skating, Yuuri winning gold, Victor with silver, and Yurio with Bronze. (Which of he was not happy with, he should have won gold.) Victor was all over his fiance, telling him how proud he was and how beautiful he looked on the ice. Yuuri smiled as he tried shooing Victor away knowing Phichit had his phone reading to snap any embarrassing pictures he could of the love-birds. 

"Drinks at table 11, please!", Victor called at a nearby waiter. "Oh, and throw in a lemonade." He said shooting a playful wink to Yurio's direction since he was not at the age of 21.  
Otabek hid a small chuckle because just the sight of Yurio trying to look scary and intimidating was funny cause the out-turn was him just looking like an angry kitten.

Minutes passed the group of friends received their drinks and the party went from there, from Phichit sharing embarrassing stories of Yuuri causing Yurio to snicker, And from Victor deciding it was time they all head out to the dance floor. Yuuri objected but was dragged out onto the floor with Victor anyway, "V-victor you know I can't dance.", Yuuri said as a pout formed on his face. Victor only chuckled and placed a loving kiss to Yuuri's cheek causing color to form in his face. 

"моя любовь, Yuuri, come. Let us have a good night, yeah?" Victor soothed. Yuuri chuckled and decided to loosen up, "Okay, but don't let me strip and have another dance competition with Chris again.." Yuuri mumbled, Victor could only chuckle. "No promises, Yuuri."~ The night lead on, Chris and Phichit taking any pictures of Yuuri and victor they could. Yurio and Otabek themselves were even dancing, and Victor was all over Yuuri, the raven haired man having fun seeing the excitement in his lover's eyes. Both their face's flushed from the alcohol and adrenaline running through their veins. Victor with his arms wrapped around Yuuri's lower half, and Yuuri's arms around Victor's shoulders pulling him closer. "vitya, あなたはとてもかわいく見える、どこにでもキスしたい." Yuuri whispered his breath warm on Victors lips.

"Translate for me, Yuuri.." Victor replied with a pout. Yuuri chuckled, "私はあなたに触れたい、気分を良くする.." Yuuri said again. Slowly untangling himself he placed a quick kiss on Victor's lips. "I'll tell you what it means when I get back, I have to use the restroom." Victor frowned and nodded and put his attention towards Yurio who was now dancing all over a blushing Otabek, rushing towards Chris and Phichit telling them to take pictures and videos now.

Yuuri chuckled and headed towards the restroom, when he drank it always went straight through him. As he entered the restroom a taller man followed after him, Yuuri entered a stall quickly using it then exited soon after. As he went to wash his hands he was last in thought, He really was having a good time dancing with everyone. Especially Victor, He was quickly pulled out of thoughts as a tall man stepped beside him, kind smile yet full of suspicion. 

"Hey there, you here with anyone?" The guy said slightly looking over Yuuri's frame. Yuuri suddenly felt self conscious, "Yes, my fiance and friends." He said gesturing to the golden band on his ring finger. He quickly dried his hands and went for the exit but was quickly stopped by the taller man. "Hey, now..that's not very nice. I'm offering you a good time here." He said with a sicking smile. 

Yuuri stepped back slightly with a confused frown, "And I'm declining, Now if you'll excuse m-." Yuuri was quickly cut off by the man slamming him against the wall, quickly followed by the sting of impact. The man chuckled lowly, his kind smile suddenly gone, "Come on, you're too cute..I'm sure my friends will like to hear about this." The man said as he placed wet kisses upon Yuuri's neck. Yuuri cringed and pushed the man away, or at least tried too until the man grabbed Yuuri's wrists tightly holding them against the cold wall. 

"S-stop! what are you doing, st-" Yuuri's pleads were hushed as the man placed his lips against the smaller mans, his free hand trailing down to grip Yuuri's side harshly. Yuuri groaned in pain as warm tears fell down his cheeks. The man pulled back and slid his hand under Yuuri's jeans and slowly moved his hand to the outline of his briefs, "This will be quick okay?', Yuuri tried pushing screaming for help, for Victor, Yuri, anyone. 

Victor was practically moping with out his beautiful fiance decided to dance with Chris, Yurio grunted looking at the two and pretended to gag. Otabek chuckled, "What you don't wanna go over there and join them?." He teased. Yurio gave his boyfriend a death-glare and Otabek raised his hands defensively. "I'm gonna go look for the pig." Yurio said placing a quick kiss to Obatek's cheek catching the taller man in surprise. Yurio laughed as he headed to the restrooms.

Yuuri was too weak to struggle anymore the alcohol making his whole body tingly and lousy, The man was gripping too hard on his side surly enough to be bruised. Yuuri having a hard time breathing due to the man's hand still covering his mouth. He doesn't want this, and yet he has to think that his first time won't even get to be with Victor. He tried sobbing once more only to be silenced again. The man began to unzip his pants with a low groan as he continued to kiss Yuuri's now bruised neck. 

Yurio walked into the restroom, 'what is taking this pig so long.' The teen thought to himself, "Hey pig you i-." Yurio stopped seeing that Yuuri was pressed up against the wall by some man, a hand put up to cover his mouth and tears streaming down his cheeks. The man was just about to pull down Yuuri's pants but was stopped by falling to the ground in sudden pain. Yurio was standing in front of him now, angry as fuck. "What the fuck did you do to him!" Yurio yelled, "Victor! Get your ass in here!." Yurio screamed as he began to thrash at the man. The man grunting in pain, Yuuri just stood there in shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He could only learn to breathe again. Victor rushed in concern already in his eyes. He looked at Yurio who was beating the shit out of a man, and Yuuri. Oh god, his Yuuri. 

The scene was just now unfolding before him, He rushed to Yuuri's side looking at him for any injuries. "что случилось?!" Victor asked Yurio in a rush, Yurio took one last punch on the man and left him to lay on the floor groaning in pain. "этот ублюдок пытался изнасиловать его!" Yurio gestured to Yuuri, something snapped in Victors eyes as he looked at the man laying on the floor, Then to his fiance. Yuuri had bruises on his sides and his neck, tears had stained his cheeks as well. Victor launched himself on the man and as soon as his fists connected with the man on the floor and all he saw was read. "ты, ублюдок!, How dare you touch him!" Victor screamed, Yuuri finally realized what was going on and grabbed Victors arm and pulled him back. 

"V-victor, stop!" Yuuri said distressed and scared, Victor stopped and looked at Yuuri. He did stop, he stood up as he told Yurio to call the cops in Russian and returned his attention to the smaller man, "Yuuri, my love. How far did he get, what did he do?" Victor said scared and eyes filled with anger and worry, Yuuri's breath hitched.

"Just, J-just tried pulling my pants off and his but Yurio got to him before he could do m-more than this," Yuuri gestured to his neck. He took in a shaky breath and looked away from the sight. From victor's stressed eyes, he felt ashamed.  
_

Later the cops were called and the man and he was arrested for sexual assault, Everyone was worried as Victor took Yuuri home. Yuuri had taken a shower and settled on the couch while Victor was on a call with someone. Probably Yurio, he was speaking with a mix of Russia and English so he wasn't for sure. He looked ahead, not really looking at anything in particular. His mind replayed the whole scene in his head, his head reached to touch the bruises on his neck. Victor sat down beside Yuuri causing the smaller man to snap out of his thinking, Victor's eyes were filled with sorrow and worry. " моя любовь, моя бедная любовь.." Victor whispered as he eyed the marks along Yuuri's neck, what if that man had gotten farther..what if Yurio didn't find him in time..

"Vitya?.." Yuuri asked softly, Victor could only frown more. "Yuuri, I am so sorry. I should have come with you, I should have been there.." Victor's voice cracked as he looked down. Tears spilled down his cheeks. At this Yuuri realized he wasn't going to have to be strong for just himself but also for his fiance, he placed his hand on Victor's cheek brushing away a stranded tear. "Victor, Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault. There are just..twisted people, He didn't get far enough he didn't get to-" Yuuri was cut off by a distressed Victor. "What if he did? I could never forgive myself, I should have been there." Victor said anger filling his words.

"But he didn't, and you were there and so was Yurio." Yuuri said sternly taking Victor's hand a placing a kiss among Victor's engagement ring, "I'll be okay, we'll be okay." Yuuri said with a small smile. Victor smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Yuuri's cheek. "Мой маленький солнечный луч, You are so strong.."

and they would get through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading :), I suck at writing but I love the idea of protective Victor. There are more works to come so please stick around. If you have any requests just dm on my instagram! @citric.nikki, This is also my first fanfic I'm actually posting so leave some feedback!
> 
> (Also thanks to my good friend Cheden for reading this to me and telling me all my mistakes, You're the bomb...ily)


End file.
